Kaname's Confession Through Pick Up Lines
by Shipping-My-OTP's
Summary: Kaname loves Zero. He confesses through Pick Up Lines. Will Zero return the feelings? Will Kaname end up with Sara who appears out of nowhere?


A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

Kaname's Confession Through Pick Up Lines

Summary: Kaname likes Zero. He confesses through Pick Up Lines. Will Zero return the feelings? Will Kaname end up with Sara who appears out of no where?

 **Zero walked into the** Moon Dorms with Yuki. "Let's clean out those dorms vampires!" The brunette yelled alerting everyone. "How about Hanabusa's room first? I don't know how much" Yuki asked, looking up toward her partner Zero. He shrugged walking up the staircase toward the blonde's room. Zero knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When he did answer Yuki dashed in looking around. Zero tried to step in but Kaname blocked the door.

"Did it hurt?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?" The silverette responded with.

Kaname shook his head. "No."

Zero glared at him. "What do you mean then?" Zero said tapping his foot on the ground with his hands on his hips.

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?" Kaname responded with, grinning.

This caused him to be slapped across the face and a blushing Zero. Before anyone could say anything Zero dashed out of the building trying to hide his face. Kaname smiled, mission accomplished.

Yuki came out confused. "Why did you do that? I though you hated each other." Kaname looked down at the vampire turned human. "Well, I wouldn't hate to see him naked and panting underneath me. Is that too suggestive?" Kaname walked away to his room leaving a blushing Yuki, who is seeing images.

 **Yuki walked into the** kitchen to see Kaname and Zero talking. Kaname was leaning a little too close to Zero, making the silverette a little uncomfortable. "What do you want Kaname. You've been following me around the past week. Even going into a grocery store when I know for a fact you can't even cut butter!" Zero yelled dicing the carrot. The simple action and the yelling made Yuki jump, but Kaname kept on staring at the younger vampire.

"Can I call you google?" Kaname asked wrapping has arms around Zero's waist.

Zero glared at the food. "Why?"

Kaname leaned down to Zero's height and whispered in his ear, "Because you have everything I'm searching for."

Zero paused for a moment, but continued dicing. Then grabbed a few tomatoes and starting cutting those up too. Ignoring the pureblood seemed like the best optional, if the said pureblood wasn't an annoying persistent bastard.

"Your smile is the most beautiful curve on your body." Kaname smiled trying to get Zero's attention.

"For one, you've never seen me smile nor ever will. Second, I don't have curves. I'm a dude. Ask Yuki out instead of practicing on me. I know she likes you." Zero seemed a little upset after he said that.

Kaname let go and backed a few feet away from Zero, curious at what was on Zero's mind. Yuki walked in and acted all innocent like. "Zero, can I ask you a question?" Zero nodding not caring at the moment. "Can you date a guy? Perhaps taller than you and hot?" Zero stopped whatever he was doing and froze. "Why exactly?" Zero turned around agitated. "You're lonely and I know who you likey likey!" Zero's eyes widened. "You don't, if you do say it to my face right now." The brunette girl smiled giggling but looked toward Kaname. "You like Kaname, not as an enemy or brother or something. You like Kaname as a boyfriend or husband should!" Zero started blushing but Kaname smiled.

"So those pick-up-lines did work then?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I don't even like you that way. You can try but never succeed." With that Zero Kiryuu challenged Kaname Kuran to a seduction challenge. Which made Yuki fan girl and run out the door to tell Takuma, the BL shipper and her new best friend.

 **Zero was waiting to** yell at the girls at changeover. Everything went as usual until Kaname stopped in front of Zero. Trapping the young boy, Kaname started talking.

"Are you a general? Because you've got my privates standing at attention." Zero said nothing, but the brunette continued.

"You know what you should be for Halloween? Mine." Zero started to smile, but still resisted the urge.

"Are you Christmas? Because I wanna merry you."

"Do you work at Little Caesars? Cause you're hot and I'm ready."

"Are you a drum set because I want to bang you."

"Wanna play a game? It's called rock, paper, take all your clothes off." Zero was blushing madly at these statements. Though, he still resisted the urge to kiss, hug or even smile at the brunette who's trying real hard.

"I thought diamonds were the prettiest in the world, until I saw you."

"We're like cocoa and marshmallows. You're hot and I want to be on top of you." Zero gave Kaname a straight face.

"You should get to class, if you wanna bang me like your homework, you need some first!" Kaname looked all excited and happy. Takuma then shouted, "But we don't get homework!" Zero smiled and nodded. "Exactly." Kaname frowned at that. But in his mind, congratulated Zero on his statement.

 **Kaname watched as Zero** walked around his route, only to see Yuki run up to Zero. He couldn't hear a word they were saying but kept on watching. Sara Shiribuki showed up and started talking to Zero. This caused Kaname to leave the classroom in a rush and ignoring his fellow classmates and teacher.

"Now Zero, we all know you can't reproduce. You're a Level D. You're a vampire hunter. You are nothing compared to Kaname. Me on the other hand, I am able to reproduce, I am a pureblood, I in fact hate vampire hunters. Oh look, I am something to Kaname!" As the pureblood kept shouting at Zero, all the boy could here and see was the night Shizuka attacked his family. All the yelling was tearing him down, and he got on his hands and knees and cried. When Kaname arrived he glared at Sara, but everyone stopped and took in the scene.

Yuki smiled and bent down. "Let it out Zero. All the pain and all memories, remember those exercises I asked for you to do? You should actually do them instead of lying. These four years of these feeling locked away in you should have been released a lot sooner. We love you Zero, so don't give up on us. I don't think Rei would want this." Zero looked up at everyone, but glared at them. "We don't talk about this. Got it?" Yuki smiled nodding. Kaname smirked getting an idea. Sara shrugged her shoulders paying attention to Kaname.

As Yuki and Zero brought Kaname and Sara to the Moon Dorms, Sara went in to kiss Kaname. Zero instead, got in front of Sara and kissed Kaname. The brunette smirked at this and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, acting like he won a competition. But Kaname and Zero were the only ones who knew what competition he won.

Sara got angry and flustered at the sight that she ran off with no goodbyes. Yuki smirked and took a picture. "See Zero? Now I got black mail. I'll be planning your wedding now." The two boys pulled apart, "I still don't like you. I was only saving you from her. No passion or love in it." With that Zero walked away holding Yuki's camera so sh couldn't reach it. Kaname decided to take the camera and raise it high. Yuki couldn't reach it, Zero barely could, the tips of the silverette's fingers could barely touch the camera.

Zero stepped in front of Kaname and started talking.

"I like your last name, could I have it?" The two brunettes both looked at Zero weirdly.

"Do you like sailing? Cause I ship you and me." With every pick up line said, Zero stepped closer to Kaname, until Zero was right against Kaname.

"Your name's Kaname right?" Kaname nodded at the dumb question.

"That sounds like my husbands name. Well, we're not married yet but he still hasn't proposed." With that Zero kissed Kaname as if it was a happily ever after movie.

 **But oh well, it's** not. Yuki took pictures and recorded it all. So Yuki ended up in the infirmary for a while.

A/N: Sorry about the long Fanfiction I think I want to do a bunch of one-shots about these two. Like they are related but you don't have to read them in order. You know what I mean? Well, this idea was stuck in my head and I couldn't help it. This is also based on **To Make Zero Smile** by _TheseScarletDropsofINK._ I will be discontinuing Young Love but will continue **Yuki, The Yaoi Shipper**. Don't worry.


End file.
